Who Owns My Heart?
by MOVEDMira-chan1717
Summary: Bellatrix loves Lucius... But doesn't because of Narcissa...


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; otherwise I would have made a lot of changes… But oh well, I love HP anyway! :D

_A/N: I don't know why, or how, but every time I read this, it reminds me of Miley Cyrus's song "Who Owns My Heart", so that's why this is called "Who Owns My Heart". Just to clear up any confusion, if there was any. :) And also, I like when Miley sings 'You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece'; that just makes me think of how Bellatrix is feeling… Now, on to the story! Hope you guys enjoy it :D_

**Who Owns My Heart:**

_Is it love or jealousy? Probably both,_ thought Bellatrix as she watched her sister with envy. It was never her fault she had fallen in love with Lucius Malfoy a day after Narcissa had married him. Now, their son was in his sixth year, and Bellatrix and the rest were in Diagon Alley, shopping for him.

That boy… their son, Draco, they had named him. Draco Lucius Malfoy, born June fifth. Bellatrix knew it all, because she would hear her sister from the other room, squealing because she was pregnant, or crying, because Lucius had missed his son's fifth birthday. She has actually been told, by Narcissa herself, that Bellatrix was lucky to be born. Older siblings always get crap, it seemed.

Bellatrix was sitting in the back in the shop with Lucius while Narcissa and Draco walked around; seeming to like everything they touched.

"Lucius," Bellatrix started, but couldn't find the words to say. She couldn't say it, it was too late. It was too late when Narcissa was pregnant. It was too late when Narcissa even BROUGHT home Lucius.

"What?" His words struck through Bellatrix, and she was silent. He seemed to zone out her when she looked the other way, towards the scarves. She was fingering her dress sleeves underneath the table (Lucius hates when people finger their clothing) and was shaking. It was cold, but not like Lucius seemed to care.

_Why would he?_ Bellatrix thought. _He doesn't seem to care about anything._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lucius getting up and walking over to Narcissa. Bellatrix saw Lucius talking to her, and then Narcissa looked at her and muttered something.

Then she called. "Bellatrix!"

"What, you son of a bit—" She caught herself, realizing she was making up what they were saying about her in her mind. "Yes, Cissy?"

"Come here!" She said, motioning with her hand. "Come on!" Bellatrix got up, smoothed out her black dress, and walked over.

Her eyebrow was raised, and she muttered "_What_?" She overdid her diction, and ended up spitting out the '—t'. She was not in a good mood, obviously.

And she wasn't going to get in a better mood.

"You and Lucius have some work to do."

Bellatrix could tell that Lucius was not pleased; nor was Narcissa. Spending time alone without Lucius bugged her, and she did it as little as she could.

Bellatrix, on the other hand, was disappointed. Disappointed that Lucius isn't happy to go with her; disappointed that Narcissa was looking at her with jealousy; and disappointed of herself because she hadn't spoken to Lucius before.

_Not that it would matter anymore_, Bellatrix thought.

"Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters, arise!"

Wormtail's squeaky, annoying, pathetic voice was shouted throughout the Riddle House. Death Eaters Bellatrix did not know were there, as well as ones she did.

But she only kept her eye on one specific Death Eater: his robes so clean; his mask so bright; and his posture so elegant and formal; yes, it was Lucius she fancied.

But couldn't. Not that anyone knew, of course. She watched him walk over with Lord Voldemort himself, preparing for battle.

Death Eaters were basically little servants for the Dark Lord. They fight for him while he waits for the famous Harry Potter to come.

She watched him, envy growing, emotions mixing. _Hate, love, jealousy, greed… yes, those are the things I fear the most…_ Bellatrix ran dark thoughts through her mind; her sick, heartbroken, mental mind. _I could do everything my way, so that everything runs my way. I could get rid of what I hate the most; I could get what I love the most; what I lust for; what I want the most. I want everything my way. This stupid world needs changes, and I know how to make it a better place…_

She grinned evilly, smirking at the thought that appeared in her mind. She pictured it going perfectly; she wanted Lucius to be mean that way; she wanted Draco to be her son forever, no interruptions.

"Bellatrix, you come over here!" Voldemort's cold, dirty voice called over to Bellatrix as she stood there, bored COMPLETELY, (and she didn't know why – oh wait, because Voldemort thinks Lucius is better; that Bellatrix is just another Death Eater. No, Lucius Malfoy is the best, and he knows it.)

_Why he does this to me_, Bellatrix thinks, _I have no idea._

"Coming…" She muttered. She got up, and Voldemort pushed Lucius away.

"Lucius has a wife, right?"

"Yeah…,"

"That is against Death Eater law. You tell him to kill her, or I will." Rude… he could just divorce her… even though that wouldn't be good enough for me, Bellatrix thought. But still not nice enough to kill her! But that's Lord Voldemort...

"Okay, fine."

"Right now, Bellatrix. Lucius, Bellatrix has something to say to you!" Voldemort called over to Lucius, and Bellatrix gulped.

He walked over so proudly… Bellatrix couldn't. "What is it, Bellatrix?"

"Um… Voldemort can say it for me." I looked at the lord and he knew what I meant. I couldn't tell him to kill her. Voldemort was going to do that – period.


End file.
